


7th Year Prank

by AudaciousAuthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor
Summary: The Mauraders 7th year prank. Noting spectacular but something none the less.
Kudos: 4





	7th Year Prank

"This has to be our best one yet." James whispered to Sirius.  
"Maybe. It all depends on the people's reactions and you know it." Sirius replied.  
"Filch is going to have a cow. That obviously makes it the best." James smiled just thinking about it. They'd been planning this all year. They had to get it just right. It had to be perfect.  
Remus (who was positioned a little further up the hall) gave the signal. Sirius started the chain reaction. Lights flashed everywhere, things flew all around. some people panicked, others joined in, which was unplanned but not bad.  
"What are you doing?!" Lily hissed at James. "Are you trying to get expelled your final year?"  
"Chillax, it's gonna be fine." James rolled his eyes as Lily wondered off.  
A hand landed on his shoulder. He flinched slightly in surprise and turned around to look McGonagall in they eyes.  
"Hey there professor..." Sirius's voice trailed off. James noticed that the professor already had Remus and Peter.  
"Peter!" James said sternly. "You were supposed to warn us if a professor came directly for us!"  
"I tried but she got me first..." Peter answered sheepishly.  
They never got to see Filch's reaction or do their special part, as they were taken off to detention. They had detention with McGonagall for the rest of the year semester. Sirius and James laughed about it constantly.


End file.
